The Dream
by Attack-Kat
Summary: Hifumi begins having a "nightmare"...about Hiruko. HifumixHiruko lemon. Oneshot.


"What an idiot," Hiruko muttered as he and Mizuki watched Hifumi toss and moan in his bed. Hifumi was an imbecile, so much of one, Hiruko could hardly believe it.

Hifumi moved into the Silver-Star Tea House and immediately started pushing his money around, buying all kind of unnecessary things and breaking everything else, any why? Mizuki. Hifumi claimed he was in love with her and bought his was into her, and Hiruko's lives, that dirty-

"Hiruko, you have to fix his nightmare. He's in a lot of pain," Mizuki pleaded, interrupting Hiruko's thoughts. Mizuki was a beautiful girl. She had short dark hair, wore a kimono, sandals, and made delicious tea, or so Hiruko heard. Hiruko could not eat human food, or he would throw up blood. It was part of being a baku.

"Why?" Hiruko asked, as apathetic as always. Hiruko was a very delicate looking boy, but was tougher than he looked. He had short dark blond hair and wore a strange kimono that resembled a trench coat with buckles. He wore a bright and vibrant shirt under it and aqua colored stockings and arm warmers. His boots were covered in a white and aqua checkered fabric. Hiruko always carried around a cane called Formalin and a suit case. His suit case was never opened and had a strange dark aura around it. No one dared to touch it. His cane was a light brown with metal bands covering the tip, holding a piece of purple fabric onto the middle, and holding a crystal sphere in place on the hook of it. The crystal was Formalin's life source. If it was destroyed, the whole cane would die, and Hiruko would not be able to enter people's minds and get himself food.

Being a baku meant you slowly went crazy, always thinking about eating people's nightmares and thinking of the next meal and how it would taste. Hiruko usually dealt with the insanity, though, and actually helped humans by entering their nightmares with them and figuring out the mysteries locked in their minds, for a price. As payment, Hiruko took the nightmares as sustenance.

"Because it's a nice thing to do, and he is your friend," Mizuki answered. Hiruko raised an eyebrow in response.

"I think of this as revenge for him breaking my case and burning my cane," Hiruko bluntly replied, thinking back on when Hifumi dropped a vase he bought of an un-Godly amount of money on Hiruko's case, earning him a death threat and a trip to the Delirium to get a new one. Also, when Hifumi put cigarettes into Hiruko's ears, nose, and mouth as he sleep, catching the bed on fire and smoldering his cane, but, luckily, leaving the crystal in tact. This earned another trip to the Delirium to get a new wooden cane.

Hiruko did not care if Hifumi had this nightmare for the rest of his life. Hiruko glanced over and saw Mizuki thinking, probably of a reason for him to enter Hifumi's messed up head, but there was nothing she could possibly say to change his mind.

"But, of he keeps yelling like this, you will never get to sleep, and if people hear about you ignoring a person in need, it will not be good for business," she stated.

Well, so much for ignoring him. She was right, and there was no way Hifumi was going to interfere with his sustenance. Hiruko keep a perfectly calm face and sighed, looking around the room. He glanced at Hifumi's gold tub-bed, then found himself staring at a poster saying, "I want to be killed by Mizuki" on the wall for a few seconds.

Hifumi was so weird, who knows WHAT could be in his sickest fantasies, and there would probably be a naked Mizuki involved. Hiruko reflected on when he had to rescue Hifumi from his own delusions in the Delirium and how it was him marrying Mizuki repeatedly. Hiruko cringed at the thought of seeing what was inside his mind. One part of his personality was not being interested, especially in sex.

"Fine," Hiruko muttered and waved his cane in the air. Smoke and glitter whirled around him, and he was teleported into Hifumi's nightmare, to hear the screaming of his own name. Hiruko followed the noise.

"Hifumi honey, your chocolate Sunday is ready," Hifumi heard from the kitchen. He sighed contently to himself. His love, his one, his only was calling him. Hifumi felt as if he was floating as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table with a gigantic chocolate Sunday set before him.

"Eat it all, love, then you can eat something else," Hifumi heard from behind the Sunday. The voice sounded frisky and feminine but all around seductive.

"Why not eat both at the same time," Hifumi smirked and pushed the chocolate Sunday to the floor. He flexed his muscles like the manly-man he was and tackled the small figure sitting across the table to the floor and into the Sunday smeared on the tile.

Hifumi licked the Sunday from his lover's slender neck and watched as the muscles inside it danced. He reached to his own waste and began untying his kimono.

"I want you, Hiruko," Hifumi whispered into the ear of the thin form under him.

"Then take me, I'm all yours," Hiruko whispered back, pulling his long black coat over his head and throwing it aside. Hifumi laughed and took off his own kimono.

"You can never resist me," Hifumi chuckled with pride in his voice.

"You're just so strong and **big**," Hiruko growled and grabbed Hifumi's already stiff member. Hifumi gasped, but it did not stop him from pulling Hiruko into a deep and passionate kiss. Tongues danced upon each other's teeth and the inside of cheeks.

Hifumi bit at Hiruko's bottom lip and chewed it tenderly as he began teasing at his shirt and pants. Hiruko understood instantly and pulled off his shirt over his head as Hifumi pulled off his pants.

Their now naked bodies crashed against each other, making friction to the beat of music that was not playing. Hiruko's hands were clutching at Hifumi's hair and Hifumi had each hand on either side of Hiruko, holding him down in a violent but gentle kiss.

Hifumi broke the kiss and stared into Hiruko's deep blue eyes for a second as he scooped some of the chocolate sauce from the Sunday off the floor and dipped it onto Hiruko's chest. Hifumi grinned as he bent down and began licking at Hiruko's chest and stomach, eating the chocolate and listening to Hiruko moan in satisfaction.

Hifumi, being pleased with himself, moved on to sucking at Hiruko's nipple, twirling his tongue around it until it got firm and moved on to the next one. Hiruko moaned again at the pleasure. Hifumi looked up at Hiruko's thrown back head and smirked as he began licking down Hiruko's stomach and sticking his tongue inside Hiruko's belly button.

Hiruko moaned again, but a little louder this time as Hifumi keep creeping down his pelvis, around his crotch, and to his thigh. Hifumi kissed and licked at Hiruko's inner thigh as Hiruko flexed his fingers and toes from the pleasure and moaned.

Hifumi did not stop there, though, as he laid one gentle lick on the tip of Hiruko's firm and already oozing head. Hifumi suddenly felt his hair caught in a cast iron grip and was yanked upward to be face to face with a wild eyes and needy Hiruko.

"Just take me now! I can't wait any longer," Hiruko pleaded and Hifumi smiled again. He moved Hiruko onto his stomach in one swift movement and Hiruko got onto his hands and knees. Hifumi rubbed his hands into Hiruko's back and put one of his hands into Hiruko's hair. Hifumi grabbed a handful of Hiruko's blonde lockes as he thrust into him.

Hiruko screamed out of ecstasy as Hifumi kept thrusting into him, reaching deeper and deeper until he hit a sweet spot that made them both moan and Hifumi swing his head around in limp circles.

The pleasurable feelings and movements went on for what seemed like hours, one never having enough of the other and neither having a full orgasm. They just hovered so close to coming that the pleasure was unbelievable and heavenly.

Hifumi keep pumping into Hiruko, who keep begging for more or to go faster and Hifumi obeyed. Then, right as Hifumi became tired of doggy-style, Hiruko flipped around, kneeled before the standing Hifumi and took him completely into his salivating mouth. Hifumi moaned and his knees went weak as Hiruko sucked and swirled his tongue around Hifumi's rock hard head.

Hifumi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hiruko took more of him into his mouth and licked his testicles. Hifumi's knees buckled and he forgot where he even was as he massaged his pelvis and shoved a few fingers into Hifumi's anis. Hiruko dragged his teeth across Hifumi's length and gave it one last lick before he began kissing up Hifumi's stomach and brought him back down to the ground.

Hifumi pinned Hiruko to the ground as he grabbed his firm member and began pumping up and down its whole length.

"Oh, Hifumi," Hiruko began moaning as each pump made his back lurch and his stomach muscles twitch.

"Hiruko," Hifumi whispered softly and chewed at Hiruko's ear lobe.

"Hifumi, Hifumi, Hifumi, Hifumi," Hiruko keep chanting as if he could not get enough of his name. Hifumi smirked and began kissing and nibbling at Hiruko's neck again.

"Hiruko, hiruko, HIRUKO!!" Hifumi screamed and bgan grinding at Hiruko's chest with his, still pumping at Hiruko's penis.

Suddenly, and without warning, something hard hit Hifumi in the back of the head.

"Ow-" Hifumi began but was hit with the object again. Hifumi began turning around to see what was happening, but, to his horror, saw a fully clothes Hiruko standing above him as he brought down a chair over Hifumi's head.

And everything went dark.

"What happened Hiruko? Was it horrible? You look so shaken up," Mizuki exclaimed as Hiruko appeared in Hifumi's room again, out of Hifumi's dream.

"Yeah, it's okay," Hiruko lied, "maybe you should get him some tea. He will be waking up soon." Hiruko stayed calm and seemingly apathetic as Mizuki nodded and shuffled out of the room. Hiruko shut the door behind her and began hitting the sleeping Hifumi with objects from around the room.

"Prepared. To. DIE?!" Hiruko repeated over and over.

"Ah, what the hell," Hifumi yelled and fell out of his golden tub-bed, "Hiruko, stop-" Hifumi managed to say before a vase full of flowers came into contact with the side of his head. Hifumi fell to the ground and sat dazed for a few seconds. Hiruko stopped throwing items and glared down at Hifumi.

"I hope your ready to die," Hiruko seethed, hatred dripping like icicles from his words as he pulled a knife out of his coat. Hifumi gazed at the reflective metal blade with wide eyes.

"No, please **NO**! I can't help what I dream, you have to forgive me! I'll buy you anything! Please!" Hifumi pleaded, sitting on his hands and knees, bowing before Hiruko.

Hiruko tried to remain cool, calm, and collective, but could not fight the smirk playing on his lips. He began laughing, dark and evilly.

"W-What?" Hifumi dared to ask the crazy boy before him. Hiruko's laughter petered out and he whipped a tear from his eye, putting the knife back into his coat.

"It's just funny," Hiruko began, "big bad man in your dreams, but out here, in reality, you're practically a woman compared to me," Hiruko said bluntly and let his face return to its normal apathetic, blank expression.

Hifumi blushed a little. He looked up at Hiruko's flawless features and remembered what happened in his dream.

The Hiruko in his dream was more…submissive than the real Hiruko. Hifumi pictured Hiruko bending over in front of him, not even noticing as the real Hiruko left the room.

Hifumi sighed. What a wonderful dream.

"Oh God," Hifumi heard from the door way, "what is **That**?!" It was Mizuki. Hifumi looked at her and saw her pointing at him, but lower than eye level.

"I believe it's called an erection," Hiruko interjected, leaning his head in the door way. Hifumi looked down at himself to see a huge bulge poking out of his pants.

"AHHHH!!!" Hifumi yelled and turned away from the door way. Damn dreams of Hiruko giving him morning wood! How was this **not** going to haunt him for the rest of his life?!

"Just forget about it Mizuki, it's normal for human boys his age," Hiruko said and shooed Mizuki away from the door. Hifumi crawled into his bed in shame as Hiruko closed the door.

Hifumi was not sure, but, as Hiruko closed the door, he could have sworn he heard a normal laugh come from the baku's throat. Hifumi blushed. Did he cause Hiruko to act a little…human?

If that was the case, he was going to have to make a fool of himself more often.


End file.
